Morning Star Exerpt
by sensual-irish
Summary: One Shot. Out of a story I'm working on. Jasper finds someone unexpected. JxOC. Mature for a reason folks. *NEW NAME!*
1. Exerpt

_**A/N: Howdy all! Just checking in to tell you that this, at the moment is a one shot, but I have the story all written out, in which case it would be an excerpt. If I get enough response in the reviews, I will post the whole story here on fanfiction, and post a note on here when I do. So add this to your alerts as well to be kept up-to-date! Much love!**_

KPOV

"I can't stay away from you any longer," Jasper stated quietly, moving across the room with his fluid, leonine gait until he stood directly in front of me. I could smell his scent now; cinnamon, autumn breezes, apples, and magnolias. And of course that indefinable smell that was all man and purely Jasper that tied all the other scents together.

"Why have you been trying to? I know what you are, Jasper. So I all ready know the risks," I replied, trying not to show how much it had hurt that he had been avoiding me. I knew he could still feel my emotions, but it allowed me to hold myself together to pretend otherwise. I couldn't explain this strange need I felt to be near him; the anxiety that would start to rise when he left and the relief that replaced it when he returned and I could see his face. It was baffling to me.

Jasper looked into my eyes, his butterscotch ones smoldering with intensity. "You don't know the risk to my heart if I chance being with you. It would kill what little humanity remains in me if anything bad were to happen. Especially if I were the cause of the beautiful light in your eyes being extinguished.

"I'm falling hard, darlin', and to be honest, I'm scared near witless over it."

I could feel the corners of my mouth tilt upwards as Jasper's accent became more pronounced. I love his Southern drawl, even though I only got to hear it when he was anxious or excited about something.

"Whitlock witless?" I teased, my humor an automatic reaction to the tension strung taut between us. That had always been a bad habit of mine; humor in serious situations generally didn't go over well with most people. Not the case with Jasper.

He chuckled quietly, eyes amused yet still as intense as I had ever seen them. Entranced by the sound, my fingers reached of their own volition, softly tracing his marble-like lips. Jasper's amused smile died instantly, replaced by a feral lust. I felt my body shiver in reaction and anticipation. I'm sure the small amount of wariness in his eyes was because he still feared that he would hurt me accidentally.

I could feel him projecting his lust unintentionally, rolling over me in waves, as unstoppable as a tsunami.

"Careful, sugar. You know what they say about playing with fire, and right now I feel like a match lit next to a lake of gasoline," he all but purred, his baritone voice slightly husky with desire.

"My mom always called me her little pyromaniac," I responded boldly, surprising myself. I've always been a passionate person, but hardly very forward when it came to the opposite sex. The invitation was impossible to miss, and Jasper's tiger-gold eyes blazed.

The next instant, I found our lips colliding. My soft, warm ones shaped and fused to his cool, stone lips that a romance novelist would appreciate. His tongue swept my lower lip, begging for entrance, and I instinctively opened my mouth and brushed my tongue against his. The sensation was so exquisite my knees buckled, and Jasper swept me up into his arms. I forgot the need for oxygen, I forgot that tomorrow he would probably start avoiding me again. My senses and thoughts were entirely consumed by the feel of this man that I loved so much finally holding me as if I mattered.

I didn't feel him move, but I vaguely felt as he laid me down on my bed, gentler with me than any other person had ever been. Opening my eyes and breaking our kiss, I lay prone against the bed to get a better look at him. He hovered above me, supporting himself on his forearms, hair unruly as usual, eyes ablaze with passion. I caught my breath at the beautiful sight.

And this beautiful man wanted me. The thought was almost incomprehensible.

"What are you thinking, sugar? You look so focused," Jasper asked, leaning down to brush his lips over my collarbone in kisses softer than butterfly wings. My brain scrambled, and I didn't even care if it remained permanent.

"Um, huh?" I mumbled, forgetting what his question even was as I felt his tongue snake out and trace from my shoulder to my throat, and I realized that his venom created a tingling sensation on my skin.

Jasper gave me what could only be described as a smug smirk, looking up at me through his lashes. His smoldering eyes filled with male amusement were so sensual I had to catch my breath. Ugh, I was such a pathetic human. "I asked what you were thinking," he repeated.

I told him. "I was thinking about how pathetically human I am that one look from you has me melting in a puddle of need. And that totally sounded like a line from a cheesy romance novel." My voice came out a little breathier than I intended, even sounding full of arousal to my own ears. I couldn't imagine what I must sound like to him with his vampire hearing.

Jasper didn't answer at first, as he laid his head down on my chest. He must be listening to my heart again, though at the moment it was pounding out a rapid tattoo in reaction to him. Before I could react, he reached up and tugged at the collar of my baby tee, ripping it directly down the center of the shirt. The pieces fluttered off to the sides of me, still held on by the sleeves.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "There is nothing pathetic about you darlin', even if you are human and fragile. Nothing has ever been more precious to me than you."

I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as he stared down at me, my torso exposed and nothing between his gaze and my breasts besides my lacy black bra that really was revealing more than it concealed. I could feel my nipples hardening in response to the naked need in Jasper's tawny eyes.

"Did you know that your venom tingles on my skin?" I blurted. Yep, my brain was permanently scrambled. Why would I even say that?

"Really?" Jasper said, raising an eyebrow. His eyes lit with mischief, and his lips twitched, as if he was fighting a smile. "I guess we'll just have to test that a bit more, won't we. Just in the name of science of course."

"Well, only if it's in the name of science and no ulterior motives," I teased.

Jasper just hummed noncommittally and dipped his head to trace his tongue along the scalloped edge of my bra. The tingling was more intense on the sensitive skin, making me gasp slightly.

"Like that, do you?"

"Absolutely," I breathed.

He looked into my eyes and I watched him as his tongue flicked out yet again, this time across my nipple, and my back involuntarily arched it felt so good.

"You taste exquisite, Kitty. Like sugar or honey."

He pulled his face even with mine, in the blink of my eyes his shirt was off, and I was momentarily stunned, only able to stare at the perfection of his body, the scars of past battles an enhancement rather than a detraction to his masculine beauty.

I raised my hands to his shoulders, resting them there as I raised my head and kissed one particularly large scar along the lower part of his jugular. Jasper hissed quietly, and I looked up into his eyes quickly.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he reassured me, feeling my sudden anxiety. "That felt…better than I even dreamed. I imagined a thousand times what it would feel like to have your lips on my body, but the real thing is far better than any fantasy I have ever conjured."

With any other man, I would have passed that off as a practiced line, but something within my heart told me that Jasper truly meant it. And Southern gentleman that he was, I doubt he would have practiced such a line anyway.

Almost hesitantly, I reached up again, tracing my tongue along another scar just above his right pectoral. I heard his breathing pick up, become shallower, and finally realized that I was affecting him just as much as he affected me. I felt his erection pressing against my hip, straining against his constricting jeans.

"Roll us over, Jasper," I commanded with a new surge of confidence. I knew trying to push him onto his back would never work, damn vampire.

I blinked.

Suddenly I was on top, and Jasper was laying back against the pillows, hands beneath his head. "I'm all yours for the taking, ma'am," he drawled, a lazy, sensual smile gracing his features. I don't think I've ever seen Jasper smile as much as he had today.

His stone muscles were pulled taut, and almost had me drooling. Push over Matthew McConaughey, you've got nothing on this man. Jasper Hale Whitlock had to be the sexiest man ever to grace the planet.

I fumbled with his belt buckle. Large and silver with a picture on a lone wolf engraved on it, you could definitely tell he was Texan at heart. He waited patiently for my clumsiness to pay off, and within a matter of moments, I had the belt undone. I glanced at him for permission, and he gave the slightest of nods. I didn't need to be told twice. I may have been slow by vampire standards, but by human I was almost a blur in my eagerness.

He wore no underwear to speak of.

God he was amazing. Whatever higher being created him knew exactly what he or she was doing and I would worship them as long as I lived.

"Jasper," I whispered, looking into his eyes, my own were solemn. "I love you."

I pressed my fingers to his lips as he opened his mouth to respond. "You don't need to say anything, but I just wanted to say that out loud. I know you probably felt it in my emotions all ready, but I needed to make sure you knew that it isn't just a fascination or infatuation that will pass. I've never cared about anyone as much as I do you."

He grasped my wrist lightly and pulled my hand away, and as he did so, I was dazzled by the pure joy in his smile.

"I love you, Kitty Campbell," he replied simply.

I felt as if I could fly.

JPOV

"_I love you."_

Three words had never sounded sweeter to my ears, and my dead heart felt like it would swell and burst through my chest. I don't understand the depth of my feelings towards this petite human, but I had given up trying long ago. Not even Alice, in all her pixie charm, had evoked such feeling from me and we were together _decades_ before she found her soulmate in Cooper. I had been hurt and confused at the time, but if what she felt for Cooper was even half of what I felt for Kitty, I understood completely now.

I watched Kitty as she traced the contours of my muscles, her emotions reading fascination, lust, a small hint of disbelief, and eclipsing them all: love. It was almost visible to me it was so strong.

I took her wrist in my hand, carefully as possible, and gently tugged her hand away from my mouth. She felt so fragile, not only because she was human, but because next to me, she looked so delicate and petite. Back in Texas, when I had been human, had I met her, I most likely would have rushed her to the altar before anyone had the chance to protest.

"I love you, Kitty Campbell," I told her, sincerity ringing heavily in every syllable. I didn't need to elaborate, and she didn't respond other than to kiss me fiercely. No moment had been more perfect. Great, now _I_ was starting to sound like one of the characters out of Kitty's romance novels.

I kissed her back with as much force I dared, reaching around and unhooking her bra. The black lace had been driving me nuts since I'd spied it through the thin material of her tee shirt earlier. Her dusky nipples were highly visible once I had gotten the shirt out of the way, and I wanted to get rid of the garment that all of a sudden had become offensive.

Her breasts spilled out as I yanked off the bra. Her creamy skin contrasted sharply with her auburn hair and leather pants. _That is hot._ It seemed I was picking up more than cheesy lines from her novels.

"You're gorgeous, sugar."

She shook her head and blushed as a wave of self-consciousness flowed off her. I rolled us over, slower this time, and began to kiss every inch of exposed skin. I felt the blood rushing through her veins against my lips when I brushed over the skin of her throat, and was amazed that for the first time, I felt no urge to even think about how it would taste. This woman had me ignoring even the most basic part of my existence of a vampire. There are no words for how stunned I felt in that moment.

I unzipped her pants and divested her of them as quickly as possible without ruining them. I could easily buy her another pair, but there were none with the same emotional value for her.

"Never wear these in public again," I demanded, perhaps a little too forcefully, but I was too far gone within the joy of being with her to care.

"But I love these pants," she protested weakly, her voice velvety with her desire and breathing erratic. I traced the top edge of her panties with my tongue.

"I don't like it when other men ogle you. It's bad enough that it happens when you're dressed normally. It might be hazardous to their health."

Jealousy was not something I liked to deal with, and it seemed particularly violent with men sniffing around Kitty's proverbial skirts. It probably didn't help that I could feel their emotions which made it ten times worse.

"Okay," Kitty replied, and I watched with satisfaction as I shredded her panties off her, her eyes widening perceptively. I chuckled darkly, the lust combining with love and possessiveness to create a creature within myself I didn't even recognize. I dipped my head to taste the sweetness of her warmth.

I heard her gasp, felt her arch off the bed, felt the pleasure waves flowing off her and doubling my own. I sent them back to her, creating a loop and heightening both of our pleasures.

Trailing back up her body, I could wait no longer. I needed to be inside her; needed it more than I needed blood to satisfy the thirst, more than I could ever remember needing to be inside a woman so badly. I kissed her with all the emotions swirling around and through us.

"I love you," I whispered against her lush lips as I slid into her.

It was if we had been lovers for centuries, we fit so perfectly together. Her tightness almost drove me over the edge, and I had to grit my teeth against the onslaught of pleasure. Her mewl of satisfaction made me harder than I all ready was, and I thrust steadily, deeply, ringing a scream from her as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Oh…god!" She gasped, ripples of bliss pouring off her.

It was too much for me. I fell over the edge, spilling my seed within her. I felt winded, though I had no need to breathe, and satisfied as the cat that ate the canary. I flipped us once again so that Kitty lay sprawled across me, her body unresisting in her contentment. I felt her nuzzle my throat and sigh happily. She giggled.

"What" I asked.

She raised herself to look into my eyes; hers sparked with mischief.

"Ready for round two, Tex?"

In answer I growled playfully as I lightly pinched her ass. She squealed and giggled again as I replied:

"I do believe, Miss Kitty, there will be more than just a round two this evening, and every single one from here until eternity."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You'd better. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you, Tex."

She has no idea.


	2. Note from Irish to You

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided even with the limited reviews and such that I would like to continue posting this story. I will have the preface up later tonight and chapter one possibly tomorrow. It will be a little difficult to post regularly as I work seven ten hour days a week and have a daughter turning one this upcoming Saturday, but I shall do my best. See y'all soon!**

**The full story is at:**

**.net/s/5270458/1/All_Hale_the_Conquering_Hero**

**xx**

**~Irish**


End file.
